<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair. by tanyatarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543302">Hair.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma'>tanyatarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hair, Happy, Kenma almost falls and hurts himself but Kuroo is always there., M/M, Smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't really care about his hair, his boyfriend did through and since he cared about his boyfriend he let it slide. </p>
<p>All until one afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi &lt;3 I hope you like it!! Please send me requests!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo loved his boyfriend’s hair. </p>
<p>It was soft and silky with dark brown roots that slowly transcended into blond locks, and it was messy in a way that made his boyfriend always look good. </p>
<p>Kenma on the other hand didn’t like it as much, but since he didn’t like a lot of things and let them slide, for example, Lev, he never questioned the raven-haired boy’s obsession with his (in Kenma's opinion truthfully a pain) hair. </p>
<p>“Kenma,” Kuroo said, flopping down on the bed as Kenma played on his Nintendo Switch, “What do you want to do today?” </p>
<p>Kenma shrugged, tapping buttons furiously as Kuroo hummed a small tone. </p>
<p>“Well we have to do something, we can’t just sit around all day,” Kuroo said, wrapping his arms around his lover. </p>
<p>“Yeah we can, Shoyou did that last weekend with his little sister.” Kenma replied his eyes focused on his game. </p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled, “Yeah really? Shrimpy sat around doing nothing? I wouldn’t believe that a ball of energy could sit still for more than a few minutes.” </p>
<p>“Hm,” Kenma said absentmindedly and Kuroo rolled his eyes burying his head deeper in the smaller boy’s neck. </p>
<p>Kenma did feel bad because his boyfriend wasn’t the type to sit around and since he was feeling a bit nicer knowing that he was getting his favorite game tomorrow he poked at Kuroo’s arm around his waist. </p>
<p>“I was planning on re-dying and cutting my hair,” he murmured and Kuroo tensed. </p>
<p>“No, we are not doing that.”</p>
<p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, Kuroo never really refused him, especially when it came to doing something other than sit and play his video game all day. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Kenma asked and Kuroo shook his head. </p>
<p>“We aren’t cutting your beautiful hair,” he whined and buried his head in the crook of his lover’s neck. </p>
<p>“Kuroo,” Kenma said, rolling his eyes and focusing back on the game. </p>
<p>After Kenma asked a little more but Kuroo kept refusing Kenma just shrugged knowing he did all he could and continued playing his game. </p>
<p>This wasn’t a problem for a few days until every time Kenma played volleyball or even did a simple task like homework, which in his opinion was a completely unnecessary task his hair kept getting in the way. </p>
<p>It was at the end of the line when Kenma was walking down the hall toward his and Kuroo’s usual meet-up spot on days they didn’t have volleyball, and that’s when everything went wrong.</p>
<p>Kenma had pulled out his Nintendo and was busy tapping away buttons while looking up now and then to make sure he didn’t walk into anybody. </p>
<p>It was smooth sailing until he reached the staircase, Kenma had walked the halls of Nekoma enough times to know every crack in the wall to each bug living inside his teacher’s plant, and he was pretty comfortable with stairs. </p>
<p>Or so he thought. </p>
<p>He was almost finished with the steps when somebody yelled, “Watch out!” and Kenma looked up in record time and felt a strong gust of wind and something with the strength of a boulder tumble past him making lose his balance. In a normal situation, this would be okay and Kenma would just recover quickly but the hair that was secured back with a pin was now gone and his locks were in his way so he couldn’t see a thing. </p>
<p>Next thing he knew after he was seconds from making contact with the ground and embarrassing himself from all his classmates someone caught him. </p>
<p>Someone with a rooster head style for hair. </p>
<p>“Kuroo,” Kenma softly muttered and Kuroo smiled. </p>
<p>“Hey, kitten.” </p>
<p>After Kuroo and a teacher had successfully dispersed the crowd leaving Kenma blushing furiously the two boys headed toward the raven-haired boy’s house. </p>
<p>Kenma realized enough was enough, he needed to cut his hair, but not like a crazy amount that he would get too overwhelmed expanding his field of vision. </p>
<p>“Kuroo, we need to cut my hair,” Kenma said to the taller boy and Kuroo let out a whine. </p>
<p>“Why? It’s so pretty…” he said running a hand through the blond’s hair. <br/>“Kuroo.” Kenma urged his eyes to still focus completely on the game and he felt Kuroo nod.</p>
<p>“Okay, but I’m the one cutting your hair.” </p>
<p>Kenma scoffed, “Of course you are, who else was going to do it?” </p>
<p>Kuroo put on a big grin and dragged Kenma toward the bathroom. </p>
<p>After a few hours when Kemna had a little bit shorter and more blond hair he smiled at Kuroo through the mirror. </p>
<p>“I love you Tetsurou,” he mumbled, giving his boyfriend a small smile.</p>
<p>“I love you too Kitten,” he said wrapping his arms from behind and then snuggling into his hair, “Although I think I love your hair a little bit more.”</p>
<p>This earned him a roll of the eye from Kenma who was trying to hide his rising blush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>